No Regrets
by lost moon falling in stars
Summary: I was happy. I did what I had too. I followed the warrior code in the ceremony, 'Do you promise do uphold the warrior code and protect your clan at the cost of your life?" no I can say it with feeling. "I do."


_Hello-oooooo! Again. I have done this once again for Misgiving Writer. Its fun though! You should try it out. Anyways, this is for the"Character challenge" I really hope this is good!~_

_Disclaimer! All characters and plot is owned bu Moi! But the only one with WhiteClaw. All credits to Misgiving, ah but how cares. Psh...keep a secret hm?_

_Characters: CrowStar: A sleek black she-cat with flaming green eyes._

_CloudStar: White with blue eyes and brown paws._

_IvyPaw: Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes._

_WhiteClaw: White with green eyes._

_DoveSong: A pale cream she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes._

_DapplePaw: A dappled cream she-cat with green eyes_

_BlossomHeart: Pale cream calico with leafy green eyes_

_I sat across the moorland watching my apprentice race across. How I was there. It felt like only 5 days ago. But now, I'm WhiteClaw, a full grown warrior._

_It was the day for my warrior name. I was so proud. So proud._

"_WhitePaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend you clan even at the coast of your life?"_

"_I do." But it sounded so hollow. Like I didn't believe I could do that. Die for my clan. I mean, I will protect my clan, but I don't want to die for it...I know call me selfish._

"_Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From now on, you shall be known as WhiteClaw. StarClan honors your boldness, and courage."_

_Leaping down, in one swift movement, my leader rested her muzzle on my head, and I licked her shoulder in thank you. I went to stand beside my mentor, DoveSong. "WhiteClaw! WhiteClaw!" Every warrior greeted me with my new name. I was proud when DoveSong told me she was proud of me. She never gave praises lightly._

_I was startled when I heard my leader yowling, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around IceFall, to attend a clan meeting!" Many cats gathered around, looking intently at our leader, CloudStar._

_"Today is the day we have feared. CrowStar has given us four days to either leave this forest, or prepare to die. "We will not leave the forest!" she said yowling the last words. My clan mates yowled in agreement. She leaped off the IceFall, and ran quickly across to the entrance. Our medicine cat, GingerSpark, and the rest of our warriors ran to catch up to her. As we got there, we could see that faint outline of the DarkClan's cats with CrowStar in the front, eyes narrowed. "LightClan, quiet." we crept out the bushes. CrowStar stalked across the distance between our clans until they were one fox-tail away from us._

_"So CloudStar? Have you made your decision?" she said coldly. CloudStar replied evenly, and meeting CrowStar's eyes without flinching._

_"Yes. My clan has decided. WE WILL NOT LEAVE THE FOREST!" she cried out._

_CrowStar's eyes narrowed. "Very well. DarkClan, attack!" she yowled. "LightClan, Attack!" The StoneHill was no longer peaceful, but covered with cats squirming restlessly. As I bounded to help my apprentice, I was thrown off by a silver she-cat, pure hatred in her eyes. We bowled around for awhile, when finally, I managed to blow her belly, which sent her yowling down the street, into a trash can. I ran across trying to help my apprentice, Who has under a mass of strong warriors._

_I threw off a silver she-cat and a black tom cat. I hoped my apprentice could deal with the brown tom. I was concentrating on the black tom, the silver she-cat was gone, and I was thrown across hitting the ground stunned. I saw the powerful ginger tom standing over me. He was trying to get to Ivypaw. I wouldn't let him. I flung myself at him, Who dropped down, avoiding my sharp claws, and unbalanced me._

_I was too weak to fight anymore. As the tom landed to killing blow, I saw Ivypaw kill him, screaming my name.I smiled. I was happy. I did what I had too. I followed the warrior code in the ceremony, 'Do you promise do uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan at the cost of your life?' Now, I can say my answer with feeling and clear. "I do."_

_IvyPaw's POV about WhiteClaw's death_

_I stood there. Shocked. WhiteClaw had died for me. I had to avenge him. I killed the tom, BrownStripe when he wasn't paying attention. "WhiteClaw!" I yelled. I stood there panting after killing/ wounding 8 more cats. I saw CrowStar and CloudStar locked in battle. CloudStar was losing. I ran as fast as I could, aware of WhiteClaw speeding along. I yowled in outrage and bowled CrowStar over. CloudStar joined in with me, and together we defeated CrowStar, weak and limping. We weren't that cruel._

_"You see CrowStar, the forest is our home. And we will not leave our birth home. Unless you want to injure so many cats again, I suggest you not to try." CrowStar only narrowed her eyes, and limped away. "Retreat! DarkClan!" she yowled behind her shoulder. DarkClan warriors scrambled eyes and spat at LightClan. "This isn't over." CrowStar hissed._

_"Oh no. Not in a lifetime." CloudStar answered spating the words out._

_Once, the clearing was empty, all except from the LightClan's cats, CloudStar padded up to me. "H-how IvyPaw?"_

_"Because I have WhiteClaw on my side, cheering me on every step and every breath I take." I answered. CloudStar smiled. "StarClan, receive him with honour."_

_"Yes. He was a great warrior. LightClan will grieve for him." I nodded swiftly, padding towards our medicine cat, aware of many whispering cats blinking proudly at me, I helped defeat the battle. I was amazed at how many people there were at the medicine cats, Dapplepaw and her mentor, BlossomHeart, had in their hands. I decided to take a walk. All the time, every breath and step I took, I could hear my old mentor WhiteClaw whispering by my ear. "I'm so proud of you Ivypaw."_

_AfterMath_

_IvyPaw has received her warrior name with honour, IvyShadow. She sat a vigil aware of WhiteClaw watching down at her, smiling proudly._

_Did you like it? This is for Misgiving Writer's "Character Challenge" on her warrior cat forum. Hope you like it! Review~_


End file.
